Effulgence
by ILoveRomances
Summary: Spike and Willow have a "word". Pure fluff.


A/N: Set after Fool For Love.

Spike is feeling antsy after being babysit by Giles. Willow is feeling bored and useless.

Hey Giles, what'cha doing"

"I'm just finishing up this crossword puzzle. I find it helps to keep the mind sharp. Once I finish this word I'm been working on for an hour, I'll head on out to the rare book convention. Are you sure you'll be alright here alone with Spike. I know he has the chip, but still..."

"Still what, Watcher, afraid I'll drain the little witch. Well, actually I would if I could..."

"Spike, would you stop please. Giles, I'll be alright with him, he can't hurt me. Besides, I've got Buffy, otherwise known as the Slayer, and Angel, otherwise known as the scourge of Europe as friends, both of whom are just dying for a chance to kill Spike. If they doesn't work, I can float a mean pencil and there is that 'as I will it' spell." She stressed each word while staring pointedly at Spike.

"Willow, what I have told you about dabbling in the occult. Don't mess with things that you are fully trained to deal with first, is that clear? Besides, just thinking about Buffy and Spike getting married is enough to make we want to go blind again. I need some aspirin." Giles headed up the stairs.

Willow dejectedly wandered around the apartment. Spike was slyly watching her from the sofa. "He treats me like I'm totally useless. I bet there are lots of things I could do. Like help him with this crossword puzzle. Huh, stuck on this for over an hour, a nine-letter word meaning to shining forth brilliantly, radiant. Obviously it's

"Effulgent" both she and Spike answered at the same time.

They stared dazed into one another's eyes. "Spike, how did you.. Mmmm, mmmmm, Spike you're kissing me."

"I know, are you complaining, luv?"

"No, I'm admiring your technique, it's wonderful, but it could use some practice." she teased.

"I'm happy to oblige, pet." He leaned in closer and began again.

When they finally came up for air, "So what made you finally decide to kiss me, Spike?" Willow said seriously.

"When you said effulgent, I knew you were 'the one'." he said with longing.

"Because I said effulgent?" she queried.

"No, because you knew what it meant. When I was human, I was a pretty smart bloke. I tried to woo this one chit named Cecile by writing love poems. In one of them I used the word effulgent. She told me I was beneath her. I was so upset that I ran out. That was the night I was turned. Even after all those years with Dru, she would never understand me enough to know what that word means. No one has ever connected with me like that, no one could ever see into my soul. Until you. I was hoping it would be you."

"Really, well Spike I was 99 percent positive it was you when you cried over Dru, when you kidnapped me. Don't look at me like that Spike, I'm not into bondage. It's just you were so willing to let yourself be vulnerable...vulnerable to be love, knowing the risks. You put everything you're feeling out there for the whole world to see, Spike. I love that so much about you. I...I love you. I have for awhile now. Wait, Spike you said I could see into your soul, but you don't have one."

"I'm looking at her. I love you, Willow." he replied with desperation. On bended knee, "Willow Rosenburg, will you do me, William Devonshire, the honor of becoming your husband?" He licked a ring around her finger.

"Spike, I can't believe....yes, yes, yes!" she answered huskily.

"Good lord! Willow, what do you think you're doing." Giles thundered.

"I'm about to become the happiest woman in the world, Giles. Spike is 'the one'. We're getting married."

"We most certainly are, Red." He hoisted over his shoulder.

"Spiiiiiiiiike, where are you taking me?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Well, pet, while we're planning the wedding, we can get an early start on the honeymoon!"

"Sounds like a plan to me, my brilliant husband to be! Bye, Giles"

"Willow, wait!" Giles said to a closed door. He hurried to his bookcase and pulled out a book. "As I will it, as I will it. Not again, where's that damn reversal spell when you need it" he grumbled.

Outside......

"Spike, are you sure? This is for real isn't it, this is forever?"

"Anything less than that would be torture, my beautful wife-to-be. I love you, Willow. It's taken me 100 years to find you. I'm never going to let you go."

"I'm never going to let you let me go. I love you so much. Oh Spike", she moaned as they become one in each other's arms.

"Effulgent, huh?"

"Yes, pet, you're the one that word was invented for, shining forth brilliantly, radiant. Except it's missing another word in the definition."

"What's that, Spike?"

"Love, shining forth brilliant with love, radiant with love. Always, Willow, always."

"Always."

"Spike, did you ever see Cecile again, after you were turned." Willow mumbled from his chest.

"Yes," he answered matter-of-factly.

"What happened?" she wondered.

"Oh, not much I fell in love with and proposed to her best friend." Spike roared. "Sometimes there's justice after all."

"Even better Spike, sometimes there's love. True love."

THE END


End file.
